That Blogger
by ThatAwkwardLittleSmileyChick
Summary: An English boarding school, for the rich, glamorous, and intelligent. Housing 100, 16 year olds, all having been raised to believe that they are better than the rest. What happens when small town girl Bella Swan joins, and the Cullen and Hale duo take a liking to her. Will she embrace their friendship, shy away from it, or abuse it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Basics

3rd Person

St Milners boarding school was in the middle of the English countryside. The best school in the entire country, nearly all of the students ended up in Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard, Yale or Brown. It was an exclusive private boarding school, only the rich, the glamorous, and the intelligent attended. With rich, spoilt, bratty, teenage geniuses, all struggling for the spotlight there was a lot of drama in the school. And drama always makes for a good story.

The Cullen Clan : Children of the world renowned doctor, Dr Cullen, these children had lots to live up to. If they hadn't got the amazingly beautiful kind and sweet Esme Cullen, and the modest, handsome Dr Cullen for a father they would surely be brash and boastful.

There were three of them : Emmet, Alice and Edward. Emmet was the oldest, he was a muscle machine, with a great interest in starting his own business and cars. He was always in great spirits, but for a young man with such a hard core looking exterior, inside he was soft as a teddy bear. Very much in touch with his so called feminine side, one may say, even though he was most reluctant to show it.

Alice, she was Edwards twin sister. She was a little pixie, hardly reached 5 foot, had jet black short hair that was cut to shape her face. She loved to shop, actually that's an understatement, she adored it. Fashion was her passion, and she was determined to start her own line. Alice was pretty much the opposite of Emmet, she had a sweet, cute and bubbly exterior, with a head strong interior… Menacing little pixie, that's what Edward called her.

Edward, clearly Alice's twin brother. Was the most reserved out of the three children. Beautiful bronze locks, and emerald orbs for eyes, he was every girls dream, however he shared little interest in girls. Although he was reserved, he still cracked jokes and socialised with everyone. He wanted, very much on his own accord, to follow in his fathers footsteps, becoming a world renowned doctor. Only Edward wanted to help find the cure for cancer. The boy was most definitely flawless.

Well the Cullen clan certainly are something. But of course, they didn't keep to themselves, oh no. The Cullen Clan befriended the Hale duo. Those two were certainly a bit more boastful…

Rosalie Hale : The beautiful, but most certainly not dumb, blonde. Every boys dream, the blonde hair, blue eyed combination every boy was looking for. With a slender figure, and she certainly dressed well, showcasing the figure. She used to be cold and boastful, until she and Emmet got together. But that didn't stop her nature of thinking she was always better than the rest, that she would alwThen she became sweet and gentle, but if you ever got on the wrong side of her… Beware.

Jasper Hale : Curly blonde hair, and very similar to Edward, in the sense that he was reserved. But Jasper only had eyes for Alice. The pair were like yin and yang, complete opposites that balanced each other out. Alice brought the excitement into his life, and he brought the calamity into hers. They were perfect. Jasper was always cool, calm and extremely level-headed. Though he was adamant to accept his mistakes, and certainly wouldn't hesitate to tell other of his parents business.

Mr and Mrs Hale business entrepreneurs, who owned the chain of worldwide, Sullivan Royale hotels. They were like jasper and loved to share there achievements with everyone else, and they certainly thought they were at least one step above the rest of the world.

Well I told you they were a bit above the rest… Well at least they thought they were.

But at this school, whether you'd been there all your life, or just started, your ambitions were all the same: to achieve and then maintain a reputation. That's where it got interesting, getting a good reputation, and with everyone was nearly impossible… But some people could do it. And for those who couldn't some of them would go to no end to try and knock everyone in their path down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Grand Entrance

3rd Person

Isabella Marie Swan, she was the new girl. Swan enterprises… They had gone bust long, long ago. After that the Swans divorced. Charlie and Renee, they had been the "it" couple, young and creating a strong business together. But as they say, all good things come to an end. So with the business went a happy marriage. There was one issue, a fight for custody over Isabella, their 3 year old daughter. In the end, she went with her mother, lost all contact with her father, and was now walking through the gates of St Milners. If you think they let her in because of the history of Swan enterprises, think again.

Renee wasn't the kind of woman to sit and cry over things, no way. She took her daughter, and moved from Manchester to London, a place she'd always wanted to live, but Charlie didn't. Once in London she raised Isabella single handily, to be a headstrong woman who would never take no for an answer. Renee, who was bored of working in an upper class café, decided that she'd start another business. After all she had money, she'd been saving up since the divorce. With that, _Suave and Gold _was opened. Soon it became a chain, requiring her to move around, affecting Bellas education. That explained why she was now boarding at St Milners.

Isabella adored attention, and being an only child, and only having her mother, and her mother only having her, she was certainly used to it. The paparazzi hounded her wherever she went, because Isabella Swan was a little bit of a loose cannon. Doing what she wanted, when she wanted, while keeping a façade, fooling her mother. But this rebel child had never been caught in the act by any of these paparazzi, she went to places where they weren't allowed. This made her mother proud, knowing, or at least thinking, that she'd raised Isabella to stay out of trouble. She was wrong, but no one was going to tell her.

Of course, everyone in her year group had heard the rumours about Ms Swans, shenanigans. Most of the students were shameless and all were ready to confront her about whether or not the rumours were true. But the sight of her as she walked through the door, answered their questions.

She had her head hung, a curtain of wavy chestnut hair falling in front of her face. She peeked out of her wavy locks, revealing beautiful brown eyes that glimmered with flecks of gold. Her lips were a soft pinky red, and her skin was a pale white. Everybody looked at her as she walked through the main school hall, her suitcases in hand, with a shoulder bag swinging from her shoulder. Boys instantly added her to their list of girls they must go out with, while the girls added her to the list of girls they shouldn't really worry about. That was every girl aside from Alice Cullen, and every boy excluding Edward Cullen. Alice wanted to befriend Isabella and introduce her to St Milners. And Edward, well he wanted to make Bella his…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Beginning

3rd Person

Isabella could feel everyone watching her, and soaked up the much loved attention. She knew now that no one would ask if the rumours were true, that all the girls had completely discarded her, and that the boys thought she would easily go out with them because of her shy demeanour. Oh, but how they were all wrong. Isabella was playing games. With her bags in her hands she walked up the hall then turned left, to the student office desk.

Behind a deep mahogany oak desk sat a petite woman, with long cascading deep black hair. Her blouse was a blood red colour, and her pencil skirt was a cream.

"Hello, I'm Miss Masen. You must be Isabella, no?" She asked, her voice was soft and sweet… sickly sweet.

"Yes, I am. But please just call me Bella," insisted Isabella, matching the sickly sweet tone of voice Ms Masen had spoken to her in.

"Well deary, here's your schedule. You're in Kleiman house, room number 5, you'll be sharing with Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale." She told her handing her a sheet of paper and a room key.

"Thanks Ms Masen," she said, already walking away.

Kleiman house, with a Cullen, and Hale. Well this should be interesting. The Cullen children were known for being sweet and friendly, whereas the Hales were known for being a little more unpredictable. Both had maintained perfect reputations, and now I was going to be close enough to them, to learn their every secret…

Bella already knew where Kleiman house was, and made her way across campus to one of the 10 grand houses on the property. She walked up to the front door of the house where a little wooden sign hung _"Kleiman Girls Dormitory." _This was it. She was about to knoc when the door was thrown wide open by the little pixie, Alice Cullen.

"Hi!" Burst Alice bouncing from foot to foot with excitement. "I'm Alice Cullen! You must be Isabella, oui? Haha sorry, I tend to speak French when I'm excited or nervous. Oh by the way I'm very excited now! Come on in! Where are my manners?" She rambled.

"_Ohh, well it shouldn't be to hard to get to know this one…" _thought Bella slyly.

"Hi, Alice. I am Isabella but please call me Bella, the woman at the office said I'd be sharing room number five, with you and Rosalie, oui?" Bella said politely.

"OMGEEEEEE! Come on Bella, I'll show you are room!" she squealed grabbing Bellas bag, and sprinting for the stairs. Bella grabbed her other bag, and chased after the tiny little sprite.

"TA DA!" Alice announced pushing open the third door on the corridor. Behind the door stood the most amazing room Bella had ever seen. One wall was plastered with posters, and reminders, fairy lights were hanging from the ceiling and there were two door shapes cut out in one wall. Each one had a sliding glass door that lit up.

"Welcome to your new home!" She continued. Alice took Bella's bags over to one of the lit up sliding doors.

"This is my prize possession, my little baby, though its nowhere near as precious as my Jasper," she laughed giddily. "This is my, sorry our, walk in wardrobe!" she announced, entering the room.

It certainly was a room. Split into many different sections, with shoes arranged so carefully, and make up arranged so precisely on the dressing table.

"So all of your clothes will have different labelled sections, there will be a section for your uniform," she said motioning monotonously towards a section filled with navy skirts, and white blouses. "Dresses, skirts, tops, make up, accessories! I assume you can clearly see where everything goes, so you unpack your bags, and I'll go make us some snacks!" she smiled skipping away. " Oh," she added " If a tall blonde in here, don't worry, its just Rosalie!" she beamed.

Bella opened her first suitcase, and placed everything where it should go, according to the Alice and Rosalie wardrobe scheme. Once all of her clothes were hung up, she left the wardrobe, with her other suitcase. She sat on the bed that seemed to not have been claimed, and lifted the suitcase up on the bed next to her. Quickly she zipped it open, and took out her laptop.

"_Its time for this little scheme to begin," _she though maliciously. Then she started typing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 : The Grand Entrance

3rd Person

Isabella Marie Swan, she was the new girl. Swan enterprises… They had gone bust long, long ago. After that the Swans divorced. Charlie and Renee, they had been the "it" couple, young and creating a strong business together. But as they say, all good things come to an end. So with the business went a happy marriage. There was one issue, a fight for custody over Isabella, their 3 year old daughter. In the end, she went with her mother, lost all contact with her father, and was now walking through the gates of St Milners. If you think they let her in because of the history of Swan enterprises, think again.

Renee wasn't the kind of woman to sit and cry over things, no way. She took her daughter, and moved from Manchester to London, a place she'd always wanted to live, but Charlie didn't. Once in London she raised Isabella single handily, to be a headstrong woman who would never take no for an answer. Renee, who was bored of working in an upper class café, decided that she'd start another business. After all she had money, she'd been saving up since the divorce. With that, _Suave and Gold _was opened. Soon it became a chain, requiring her to move around, affecting Bellas education. That explained why she was now boarding at St Milners.

Isabella adored attention, and being an only child, and only having her mother, and her mother only having her, she was certainly used to it. The paparazzi hounded her wherever she went, because Isabella Swan was a little bit of a loose cannon. Doing what she wanted, when she wanted, while keeping a façade, fooling her mother. But this rebel child had never been caught in the act by any of these paparazzi, she went to places where they weren't allowed. This made her mother proud, knowing, or at least thinking, that she'd raised Isabella to stay out of trouble. She was wrong, but no one was going to tell her.

Of course, everyone in her year group had heard the rumours about Ms Swans, shenanigans. Most of the students were shameless and all were ready to confront her about whether or not the rumours were true. But the sight of her as she walked through the door, answered their questions.

She had her head hung, a curtain of wavy chestnut hair falling in front of her face. She peeked out of her wavy locks, revealing beautiful brown eyes that glimmered with flecks of gold. Her lips were a soft pinky red, and her skin was a pale white. Everybody looked at her as she walked through the main school hall, her suitcases in hand, with a shoulder bag swinging from her shoulder. Boys instantly added her to their list of girls they must go out with, while the girls added her to the list of girls they shouldn't really worry about. That was every girl aside from Alice Cullen, and every boy excluding Edward Cullen. Alice wanted to befriend Isabella and introduce her to St Milners. And Edward, well he wanted to make Bella his…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : A Wake Up Call

**APOV**

My phone vibrated on my bedside table. I looked around the room, Bella was still sound asleep, and Rosalie was staying in the nurses office. I had explained to Bella that Rosalie had a fever, and needed someone to look after her for the night. I had wanted to tell Bella about Rose's eating disorder, but decided against it, after all I hadn't even known her for a full day!

I took my phone, it had vibrated, meaning that somebody had mentioned me in the news, or on a blog, twitter or face book. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, I mean I was relatively popular. I looked at the time on my phone, it was four in the morning, now that was weird. The symbol at the top of my screen was a paper and pen, meaning it was a blog. I clicked on it and was taken to the _Love Anonymous xoxo_ blog. It was one I hadn't heard of, and I had certainly never been mentioned on it before, I looked at the post. And begun to read it.

"_St Milners boarding school is certainly filled with some very interesting characters. Such as Bella Swan, their newest edition. This new girl certainly doesn't live up to be the outrageous character the paparazzi made her out to be., her school skirt went below the knees! Did someone say goody two shoes? In fact if anything she's a boring old plain jane, I doubt she'll make many friends this year, although its certain that she should watch out. Because boys will target shy girls, is she to stupid to know this? Not that anyone expects her to know how to talk to boys! It seems she's also befriended the little sprite Alice Cullen, who needs a slap in the face! What kind of clothes does the little thing wear? Her outfits all summer have been skimpy little shorts and bikins, that are of course all designer! Ever heard of a mall?! Where normal people shop Alice? And people say that she isn't bigheaded or boastful, because of course every teenage girl wears designer clothes! Thank you Alice, for knocking the confidence of teenage girls across the world! _

_Speaking of people who have knocked confidence, it seems as though Ms Rosalie Hale isn't all that she's made out to be. She has a figure that every girl wants, but how does she achieve it? Most certainly not by working out and eating healthy as she told vogue magazine. It seems that Ms Hale would rather starve herself! Yes, that's right, the blonde teen beauty suffers from anorexia. How is it, you may wonder, that a girl living in such a "stress free" environment could be suffering from such a major problem? It seems that the Hale family are prone to lying, because the four page spread they had on celerity lifestyle, certainly described their home as always having a light atmosphere, and always being there for each other. However I now doubt that, that's the case. Don't you ?_

_Love Anonymous xoxo" _

I stared down at the screen of my mobile phone, a million questions running through my head. Who did this person think they were ? Judging Bella, the new girl, like that! And commenting on my choice of clothes! Really ? And how the heck did she find out about Rosalie ? Aside from me, only three others knew, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. But Jasper was my boyfriend, he would never say anything so downright nasty about me, would he? He was also Rose's brother, and they were so close, he would never, ever reveal Rose's most guarded secret. Emmett was my brother, he knew never to ever mess with me about my clothes, and Rose was his girlfriend, whom he loved with all his heart. Edward was my twin, we had the ability to always know what each other were thinking, he and I were extremely close, when any boy broke my heart, Edward would break them. He did the exact same for Rose, she was like a sister to him too, and he'd always been ever so supportive of her when she told us about her eating disorder. As for the Bella bashing… Well that was just plain mean, and nasty! Somebody was playing games, and I wasn't going to stop till I found out who.

**BPOV**

I heard Alice's phone vibrate, and watched as she looked around the room, from Rosalie's bed to mine. Apparently Rosalie had a fever and needed someone to take care of her during the night, of course being the loving person I am, I pretended to be concerned. But on the inside I scoffed at her pathetic lie. I knew that Rose had really gone to the nurses office because she needed to take pills to make her hungry, and have someone keep an eye on her overnight progress. After all, I had been through anorexia too. Somebody had also leaked my secret. It stung like hell, and I did all that I could to become normal again, and to prove them wrong. But that was all after my emotional meltdown.

Alice picked up her phone from her bedside table, I watched her face contort into different shapes as she read the post. At the beginning there was shock, in the middle there was anger, and at the end she looked ready to kill. She sat there, rereading the post, the bewilderment was clear in her eyes. She was trying to figure out who on earth had done this to her, to her best friend, and new room mate, although it was clear she already regarded me as a friend. Oh but how she was wrong. Ignorance is Bliss. So she must be in heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Lover Boy

**EdPOV**

I stared at the ceiling, the beautiful Bella running through my mind. Her big brown eyes, amazing cascade of chestnut hair that tumbled flawlessly down her back, those dainty pink lips tinted red, that look oh so kissable. Her full figure, that was wonderfully curvy, the thought of my hands wrapped around her waist. My thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of my phone. That buzz meant that the name Cullen, or Edward Cullen had been mentioned, on twitter, face book or even a blog. Reluctantly I picked my phone up, and looked at it. The blog button was in the top corner of the screen, I tapped it with my thumb. And I was taken to _"Love Anonymous xoxo." _It must be new, I'd never heard of it in my entire life, and I'd read tons of blogs. My eyes travelled down to the post.

"_St Milners boarding school is certainly filled with some very interesting characters. Such as Bella Swan, their newest edition. This new girl certainly doesn__'__t live up to be the outrageous character the paparazzi made her out to be., her school skirt went below the knees! Did someone say goody two shoes? In fact if anything she__'__s a boring old plain jane, I doubt she__'__ll make many friends this year, although its certain that she should watch out. Because boys will target shy girls, is she to stupid to know this? Not that anyone expects her to know how to talk to boys! It seems she__'__s also befriended the little sprite Alice Cullen, who needs a slap in the face! What kind of clothes does the little thing wear? Her outfits all summer have been skimpy little shorts and bikins, that are of course all designer! Ever heard of a mall?! Where normal people shop Alice? And people say that she isn__'__t bigheaded or boastful, because of course every teenage girl wears designer clothes! Thank you Alice, for knocking the confidence of teenage girls across the world! _

_Speaking of people who have knocked confidence, it seems as though Ms Rosalie Hale isn__'__t all that she__'__s made out to be. She has a figure that every girl wants, but how does she achieve it? Most certainly not by working out and eating healthy as she told vogue magazine. It seems that Ms Hale would rather starve herself! Yes, that__'__s right, the blonde teen beauty suffers from anorexia. How is it, you may wonder, that a girl living in such a __"__stress free__"__ environment could be suffering from such a major problem? It seems that the Hale family are prone to lying, because the four page spread they had on celerity lifestyle, certainly described their home as always having a light atmosphere, and always being there for each other. However I now doubt that, that__'__s the case. Don__'__t you ?_

_Love Anonymous xoxo__"_

I sat there, dumbstruck. The words that had been written were spite filled. Hurting my Bella, ok she wasn't mine yet, but she would be. It hurt Alice and Rosalie, my sisters, even though Rose isn't my biological sister. It was going to make them all heart broken, I thought. Then I suddenly remembered, Alice would have also just read the same post as me. We both had our phones set to inform us when our names were mentioned, and when Cullen was mentioned online. I decided to text her.

"_Hey, have you read the Love Anonymous blog? - E" _

"_Yeah I have. Who would do this Edward? School starts tomorrow, and someone has posted a blog at 4 am! And its so downright nasty! Nobody is in a position to judge Bella, practically every girl in our year has asked me for fashion advice, and only you, Em, Jazz and I knew about Rose's eating disorder! - A"_

"_I know Ally, it was cruel. Who would do this? Meet for coffee tomorrow third period? You have a free period? - E"_

"_Sounds good! I'll meet you at star bucks at 11! Don't be late! Night - A" _

I put my phone back down on the bedside table, and fell asleep dreaming of Bella… In all her shining beauty.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Rest Of Them

**APOV**

The sun peeked through the curtains, waking me up. I looked over at Bella's bed, it was empty. I wondered where she was. My question was answered as she came out of the bathroom, her long brown hair was wet, and she was rubbing at it with a towel. Her features were very solemn her eyes looked sad, and determined, and her lips were set in a straight line. She must have read the blog I thought to myself.

"Morning Bella!" I chirped, trying to sound happy and positive. Her lips twitched the tiniest bit into a smile.

"Morning Alice, have you urm read the blog?" she asked her voice shaky with uncertainty.

"Yes, I have. But don't worry Bella, no one will believe the nonsense, I'm honestly not affected by it. You shouldn't be either, its most certainly untrue." I consoled her, getting out of bed to give her a hug.

"But the thing about Rosalie, how spiteful and cruel could someone be? The poor girl probably isn't going to have a smooth recovery. Even if she does have an eating disorder, why is it anyones business to leak it ?" she asked, generally distraught.

She really was a sweet and caring girl, like nobody I'd ever met. Why somebody would be so quick to jump to such a conclusion about her is beyond me.

"I'm not sure Bella, but I think we should try our best to forget about it, and hope that this blogger doesn't do any more damage. Anyway what's the time?" I asked

"Ten am," she answered.

"Well Bella I'm going to get ready to meet my brother, I'm sure he'd love to meet you. Maybe we can all meet up for dinner tonight. But for now, I need to go and have some sibling time with Edward, I'll see you later!" I smiled, bouncing off towards the walk in wardrobe to get dressed.

I picked out a blue dress, with a leather peter pan collar, and a pair of black heeled boots. I brushed out my short black locks, that curled round the shape of my face, but stood sharp and on end at the same time. I looked at myself in the mirror. Whoever that blogger was, they were so wrong about me and my fashion sense! I scoffed in my head. Most definitely I would be walking out of here today, with my head held high, proving to the blogger that I was not affected by her petty little insults. At least I would look strong on the outside, to try and avoid the hurt on the in… Edward and I would find out who had done this.

**BPOV**

I watched as Alice skipped away and into the walk in wardrobe. Though she may be saying all these things about being unaffected, I could see in her movements that it hurt her more than she let on. There was less bounce to the way she moved, and her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and her eyes didn't sparkle as much. Even though I had known her less than a day, I'd been studying her facia; expressions and body language. So to me, there was an obvious difference in her behaviour. Well, I'd knocked Alice down, now I needed to get on with the next job at hand. Getting to know the rest of the house. Now this should be exciting.

I left the room, and went down the stairs, where a buzz of conversation was coming from. The kitchen door was open and around the island table sat the seven other occupants of the house. I walked into the kitchen slowly, and instantly recognised a few people. A strawberry blonde, who turned to look at me with a huge fake smile plastered over her face.

"Hi! I'm Lauren Mallory! You know Mia Mallory, the top models, daughter! Yeah, and my dad owns the line of sportswear, Vortex. But of course you already knew that!" she boasted. Egotistical brat! She needed to be brought down a peg.

"Hi Lauren, lovely to meet you. I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella. But urm I think you already know about my family and our past, so I won't bore you!" I laughed nervously looking at the floor, fighting the urge to flash her a fake smile. I had to keep up my guard.

"Well Bella," said a mousy brown haired girl. "I'm Jessica Stanley. My mother owns Bridge cosmetic line, and my father owns MillionAndGold Estate Agents. They're still happily married, despite their separate businesses, and financial issues they've faced over the years!" she announced happily. The snide comment about happy marriage was clearly meant to wound me, but instead I just sucked it up.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. My family, I suppose, we were just a little dysfunctional, but we're all happy where we are!" I smiled shyly up at her.

"Bella, you're so strong. I'm Angela Weber, I won't uh bore you with my family business, we aren't nearly as established as the rest of you!" she smiled humbly. The girl wore glasses, and had her thick deep brown hair pulled into a ponytail. I smiled back at her.

"Hi Bella, I'm Renee, this is my twin Esme." said a black haired girl, pointing to her identical sister, the only difference between them was that Esme had dyed her hair red.

"I'm Lea Clearwater," came the monotonous voice of a frizzy haired girl.

"Hiya," I waved at all three of them.

"I'm Victoria!" came the cocky voice of an obnoxious red head. "It was nice to meet you, but Leah and I really must be going! Last minute shopping, before school starts in two days time! Anyway must be off! Goodbye!" she said linking arms with Leah and heading for the door.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I'm just going to go and see the school secretary, see you all later!" I smiled and left the room.

I was about to do a bit of hunting, Leah and Victoria seemed very odd as they went off shopping… Hmm, I feel a new post coming a long I thought. Heading towards where they were walking. Things were really about to get interesting.


End file.
